


OFC Proving a Bloke Wrong

by YoullNeverCatchMeAliveSaidHe



Series: LORT one shots [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Elves, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 18:10:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19183069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoullNeverCatchMeAliveSaidHe/pseuds/YoullNeverCatchMeAliveSaidHe
Summary: A Bit of a drabble from way back when.Basically my OFC proves Boromir wrong when he was being an ass.Yes one of those, OFC joins the fellowship, some elf I named (unoriginal) Greenleaf, the lost sibling of Legolas. Who for some reason is Son of Glorfindel of Gondolin... Set when the company is making for the Gap of Rohan, and their teaching the Hobbits to fight





	OFC Proving a Bloke Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> I somewhat unoriginally named my character Greenleaf, there was a long and complicated (and totally not important now) reason for it back when I was going to re-do the whole LOTR quest.... 
> 
> I'm sure writing a fellowship+1 must be some kind of right of passage or something by now, everyone seems to have one from when they were just starting out.
> 
> Happy Reading.

The fellowship left Rivendell and headed to gap of Rohan, passing through the woods over plains and hillsides. They had paused on a hillside; Sam was cooking lunch; Gimli and Gandalf were talking about Boromir was sparring with the hobbits. Aragon was sitting smoking his pipe, while watching with amusement. Greenleaf approached and stood nearby also watching.

Seeing her approach Boromir said “I was surprised that no one has said it before know, you should really not have come, it is not safe for a female, and a child at that. Go home, little girl”

“‘Little girl’?” Greenleaf asked in a soft innocent voice

“You, you should not have come! You are but a child, you cannot be more that 17 at the most, 15 most likely. You are female, how will you defend yourself?”

Company had stopped what they were doing and were now watch the two. He and the hobbits had stopped sparing now and the hobbits as well as the others in the

“I am not a child,” she replied her quiet lilting voice stern, “I am older you. Son of Gondor, 35? 40 I think.”

“You child, are older than me?” Boromir said smirking

“My age greater than both yours and Aragon’s age’s put together, and it is rude to ask a lady her age,” Boromir scoffed as she said lady, and Greenleaf just looked at him, her grey eyes staring into his.

“You are a child!” he said

“Child,” she said, as if pondering its meaning, “the only one older than I, in this company is Master Gandalf, I think you’ll find. I have had more years on this earth than nearly all in this company! _You_ are but a child in our eyes. You think I am defenceless? I challenge you Boromir son of Denithor. Draw you sword!”

Boromir, along with the rest of the company were all slightly stunned at this, having never heard her speak more than a few words at the most, and just stood their staring at her.

Boromir recovered quickly to say heatedly, “I refuse to answer you challenge. I have more honour than to answer the challenge of a girl that is nothing but full of pride.You are but a girl, weak and defenceless I....”

“I am _not_ weak and defenceless.” She said her voice low and dangerous “I am willing to prove myself, now draw you sword!”

“You are to full of pride, I refuse” Boromir said disgustedly

Tiring of this conversation she demanded, “Then who here will answer my challenge?” her voice still quiet and had a stilly glint to it

Legolas stepped forward drawing his twin long knives. “I believe you also use long knives. I shall answer you challenge, so that we may prove your worth,” he said coming to her

“Thank you Master Legolas” she said sensibly, stepping forward onto the rocky area that Boromir and the hobbits had previously used. She drew her own twin long knives the silver black blades glinted in the light. Legolas and Greenleaf looked at each other for a split moment and then, Legolas struck, his deadly knives hurtling towards her. He was quick, agile, and deadly. But so was she; she moved bringing her blades up to parry his blades and quickly attached. It had begun a deadly dance where precision, concentration and skill were everything.

Aragon watched Greenleaf and Legolas fight. It was beautiful and deadly, as if one false move could be the death of them, but he knew that both of them were perfectly in control. It looked deadly because they were deadly but they bother far better skilled than to slip and hurt the other. They were perfectly matched and it was as if they had fought before, though Legolas had said he had not met her before. He watched them, parry, block attach and dodge blows, spinning and leaping, trying to gain on the other. They were tireless, their movements getting quicker and quicker until they were but a blur. Argon felt that they could go on all day and through the night, they appeared tireless.Boromir was speechless his mouth hanging open a little.

“I am no _weak_ and _defenceless_ women Boromir son of Denithor, and I will not be treated with the regard of one, it is old and tiring.” Leaf said her eyes black with anger, cheeks a little pink from exertion and her hair blowing in a wind that was not there. Energy radiated off her and she looked other worldly


End file.
